everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamara Utkina
Tamara Utkina is the younger daughter of the king and queen from the Russian fairy tale The White Duck. She is the younger triplet sister of Tatiana Utkina and the older triplet sister of Taras Utkin. Info Name: Tamara Utkina Age: 14 Parent's Story: The White Duck Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Tatiana Utkina Secret Heart's Desire: To become a great comedian and not just another generic Princess Charming. My "Magic" Touch: I have a great sense of humor. Storybook Romance Status: I'd like any guy who'd appreciate a strong, good-humored princess. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I tend to make really bad jokes much of the time. Favorite Subject: Theater. It's a great class to learn acting and humor. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's so sickeningly girly. Best Friend Forever After: My sister Tatiana and my brother Taras. Character Appearance Tamara is of average height, with brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a green shirt with a duck pattern and green pants. Personality Tamara is a good-humored young woman who is fond of telling jokes. She is fond of entertaining people and is extremely extroverted. Like her brother Taras, she is also athletic and loves to keep in shape.. Biography Hello! I'm Tamara Utkina, one of the duck triplets. My parents, a king and queen, were separated by a war. While the queen was at the palace, a wicked witch turned her into a white duck and herself into the queen. The duck laid three eggs, and had three ducklings, two female and one male. One day, the witch lured them and killed them. The duck grieved for her ducklings, and the king found out the truth. The duck was changed back into the queen, the ducklings became human too, and the witch was put to death. I'm the monkey in the middle. I hatched a minute after Tatiana and another minute before Taras. It kinda sucks knowing that I spent the first year of my life as a duckling, but it's not that bad. Ducks are some of the funniest animals out there - just look at the Aflac duck. I am very goofy, and I live to entertain. I love telling jokes - I tell them to my sister and brother. Sometimes Tatiana gets bored with them since she's a loner, but I never fail to amuse Taras. He's a lot more like me than Tatiana is. Tatiana's way too serious. Me and Taras are both athletic. I'm a skilled golfer. Since my siblings like ducks, I tend to be enthralled with ducks as well. Their quacks are so entertaining, and they have a really goofy laugh. Ducks can see the humor in just about anything. What really sucks is that I'm going to be stuck being yet another Princess Charming. That's so boring! I'd rather become a comedian and do something with meaning. Taras is a fellow Rebel, so that means he's got my back. We know we'll do something better. Trivia *Tamara's surname derives from the Russian word for duck, utka. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Misty Lee. Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Russian